1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to audio apparatuses. Particularly, the present invention relates to an audio apparatus using an audio processing circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio apparatuses are used for decoding audio files, and generating audio signals for driving speakers. When decoding the audio files, the audio apparatuses generate a lot of noise signals. Therefore, when the audio signals are fed to the speakers to reproduce the sounds, the noise signals are also produced, causing static sounds and affecting the audio effect.
Commonly, audio apparatuses incorporate filter capacitors in output circuitries, for filtering out the noise signals from the audio signals. However, the filter capacitors can filter out only some of the noise. In some occasions, the filter may even cause parts of audio signals to be lost. Furthermore, by incorporating the filter capacitors, the signal to noise rate (SNR) of the filtered signal can at most be about 85 dB.
Therefore, an audio apparatus capable of providing high audio effects is needed to provide audio signals with high SNR.